One Short Day in the Empire City (Legend of Onix)
One Short Day in the Empire City is one of the 4 songs in the Legend of Onix finale. The song is preformed by Steven, Greg, Rose, Onix, and the people of Empire City as the Universe family arrives to Empire City. Lyrics Steven: *Looking out the window of the train and can see Empire City getting close* Chorus: One short day, in the Empire City Steven: *spoke* Hey dad, where is the singing coming from? Greg: *spoke* You will see soon enough Steven. Chorus: One short day, in the Empire City! The chorus holds the note as the train arrives at Empire City and the doors open with lots of people of Empire City there for their arrival. Chorus: *performs a huge dance number as they sing* One short day, in the Empire City, One short day, Full of so much to do! Every way, That you look in the city, There's something exquisite, You'll want to visit, Before the days through! Steven, Greg, Onix, and Rose get off the train and begin walking through the city with the chorus dancing with them. Steven: *realizes the musical number was planed and excitingly goes with it* There are buildings tall as mountain tops. Rose: Musicals Greg: And massive shops Rose: Sliding doors Steven: Museums Rose, Greg, Steven: And so much more, There are wonders that we've never seen. Rose: It's all grand! Greg: Though not serene! Rose, Greg, Steven: I think we've finally found the place where we belong! I want to be in this hoi polloi. Steven and Greg': So let's enjoy this magic day. Onix and Rose: *Onix shrugs and joins the song* So let's move on our mary way. Steven, Greg, Rose, Onix: On to the play with wonder well enjoy! They enter into a theater on Thickway, take front row seats, and the curtains open revealing more of the people dancing with an amazing stage effects. Chorus: One short day in the Empire City, One short day, To have a lifetime of fun, one short day. Steven, Greg, Rose, Onix: And were telling the city. Greg and Rose: Now that we're in here. Steven and Onix: You'll know we've been here. All: Before we are done! They come out after the show all having a good time, Even Onix actually cracks a slight smile Steven: *spoke* This is amazing dad! Greg: *spoke* All for my little shtoo-ball Steven: *laughs* Rose: *spoke* Onix, you're actually smiling again *smiles to Onix* Onix: *spoke* Well it wonderful to spend time with you and Steven. Steven: *spoke* And don't forget dad. Onix: *looks away a bit losing the smile and says* Yes, even dad. Greg: *a limo drives in front of them and the door opens and Greg says* Time to head to the hotel! They all get into the limo and drive to Le Hotel and the 4 of them enter with many line dancers, sparklers, and lights. Le Hotel Employees: Welcome to Le Hotel, Enjoy your stay with us come in come enjoy our wonderful food, Enjoy our steak and brie. Come in enjoy our great food and drink. Come enjoy are hors d'oeuvres and entrée. Le Hotel Desk clerk: Here's your key, enjoy your stay. Le Hotel Employees: Woo-oo-oo, isn't it wonderful, a wonderful city! The Employees lead Steven, Greg, Rose, and Onix to their suite which is the same one Greg and Steven stayed in the last time they were there. Le Hotel Staff: One short day in the Empire City, One short day, To have a lifetime of fun, one short day. Steven and Greg: Where so many long to Onix and Rose: To call it home to *to each others* and then just like now we can say. Rose: We're just two friend, two good friends, two best friends. *Onix and Greg begin to dance Le Hotel Staff: Sharing one wonderful one short Greg: *spoke* I love you rose *kisses her* Le Hotel Staff: day! Onix feels heartbroken from seeing this and leaves to another room in the white. Trivia *The song is based on the song "One Short Day" from the Broadway hit Wicked. *It's revealed in the episode Greg actually paid for this musical number as a huge surprise for Steven. *Thickway is a play on the word Broadway. Category:A to Z Category:VultureKing's Content Category:Legend of Onix Songs